


The Heat Of The Moment

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Castiel (Supernatural), Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Guilty Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean knows he’s done something to upset Cas but the angel isn’t exactly forthcoming on what.But once Dean’s coaxed it out of him, he makes up for it.





	The Heat Of The Moment

Cas has been quiet all morning. 

He’s never a total chatterbox, that’s for sure, but it’s rare that you can’t get a single word out of him. Angel has manners, so he thanks Sam for coffee and the offer of oatmeal for breakfast, (Sam always asks even if Cas never accepts) and greets Jack with a good morning and an enquiry if he slept well, and he asks the same of Dean when he gets up.

Which is a little weird since Cas knows Dean slept well, because Cas was sleeping next to him.

And that’s it. That’s all he says, and Sam notices, and Jack notices, and they’re both looking at him, Jack with puzzlement and concern, and Sam with an expression that clearly says _what did you do, Dean_?

He’d kind of like to know that, himself.

++

The afternoon brings a call from Jody, relaying an SOS from another hunter. Some newbie bit off more than he could chew trying to take down a wendigo, and he’s likely to end up lunch unless they get their asses out there.

That stops Dean from getting any time to talk to Cas, with them grabbing their gear and hightailing it out of there in the Impala, Sam up front, and their angel and nephilim in the back.

It’s not the most awkward car journey ever but it’s high up on his list.

They hit the town maybe five hours later, and find the newbie locked in one of the motel rooms, barricaded in there in fact; he’d seen a weird shadow in the car park and convinced himself the wendigo was somehow aware of his plans and had been lying in wait for him to arrive.

Dean thinks some people can’t adult never mind hunt, but they break it gently to him that maybe he should just leave this to them.

And stay as far away from the hunting business as it’s possible to get.

He doesn’t disagree, so they take over his room, and make plans to head out the next morning and see if there really is a wendigo or they’re just dealing with a case of the frights.

++

The room’s only got two beds, but Sam begs a fold out from the manager for Jack, and Cas doesn’t sleep anyway (and it’s not like they could get up to anything with Sam and Jack in the room) but it feels weird to Dean not to have Cas in his arms.

When he books the rooms, he makes sure at least one of the beds is a double, but it seems like tonight he’ll have to put up with sleeping alone, while Cas sits up and either stares out into the parking lot or amuses himself on Sam’s laptop.

But that loneliness keeps Dean awake, too used by now to having an angel in bed with him, and he decides to hell with the lack of space, and to hell with them not being on their own.

Some perfectly innocent snuggling isn’t going to scar anybody for life.

His is the bed nearest the door, so nearest also to the angel sitting at the small wonky table, which means he doesn’t have to raise his voice above a whisper.

“Cas,” he says, and pushes back the blankets in open invite.

Cas looks at him, and then looks back out the window.

Okay, now he’s really starting to worry. 

He sits up, glances once over to Sam and Jack to make sure they’re asleep, and goes to sit next to Cas.

“Okay, spill,” he says. “What the hell is going on?”

Cas stares at him, and he can see the angel working slowly up to it, like he always does, when he’s about to say something he thinks is going to upset one of them.

“Have I done something to offend you, Dean? Or make you angry at me, because if not then I don’t understand why you tried to punish me.”

Dean’s jaw drops open like there’s a weight attached, and he spends several moments frozen there while his brain tries to catch up with what’s going on

Except he has no idea what that is. _Punish him_?

He scatters about his memory, trying to find anything Cas could have interpreted as Dean ripping him a new one, or even being angry, and comes up blank.

“You’re gonna have to give me a clue, here, Cas.”

Cas lets out a frustrated sigh. “Last night,” he says. “When I was on top of you, and you hit me.”

 _Wait, what_?

Dean rolls his mind back, and it takes some doing because when the hottest angel in Heaven is bearing down around him, his higher brain functions aren’t exactly, well, functioning.

Still, since he would never, ever, lay a hand on Cas, he’s sure he’d remember something like that and he’s immediately angry at himself because he clearly did something for Cas to interpret it as that.

But then it _hits_ him, and he remembers laying a light spank on Cas’s ass just after the angel came.

He doesn’t know why he did it, just that his hand was on Cas’s hip and then it was lower and holy shit he never for an instant thought Cas would interpret it Dean was punishing him.

“I spanked you,” he tells the angel. “I didn’t...that isn’t hitting. Do you remember…”. He doesn’t want to mention that damn porno again, there’s too many bad memories attached to it, but it’s the only example he can think of. “The babysitter and the pizza man?”

Cas eyes him. “You said he wasn’t mad at her.”

“No, that’s right,” Dean says, encouragingly. “She wanted him to spank her.”

“I didn’t want you to spank me.”

Shit.

“I should have asked, Cas, but I didn’t know I was gonna do it until i did it and then…. I’d never do anything you didn’t want me to do. I’m sorry, angel. Are we okay?”

Cas doesn’t look particularly mollified but Dean can see his feathers aren’t quite as bristly as before.

“Do you want to get in bed with me?”

Cas looks at the messed up sheets. “We won’t fit.”

Dean grins. “If you get in real close, then we’ll fit. Like, snuggling in close.”

A tiny smile’s almost on the angel’s lips. “Are you sure that’s appropriate? We’re not alone.”

“Yes,” Sam says. “Thank you for realising that. If you’ve woken Jack up, I’m feeding you both to that Wendigo tomorrow. Presuming it’s not imaginary.”

Dean stifles a laugh, and looks over at Jack but the kid’s sound.

“He’s out for the count,” he assures his brother. “Sorry for waking you, Sammy.”

Sam mumbles something, but then all they hear is a deep snore.

Dean pulls Cas to his feet, and encourages the angel down to his boxers, and pulls him into bed beside him.

With Cas in his arms, snuggled in tight, there’s definitely enough room.


End file.
